Conventional fireworks are a cardboard cylinder filled with powder and oxidizer, which flies up to the air and produces flames of various colors after being fired, making festival atmosphere more warm. However, it has several drawbacks, including high production cost, causing environment pollution, possibility of injuring people and even causing fire disaster and the possibility of exploding and burning during its production and transport. Therefore, setting off fireworks is prohibited in many cities, and so the festival warm atmosphere is reduced dramatically.
It is desired that there is a product, which can produce the same effect as conventional fireworks but does not have the above drawbacks.